Conventional technology for an axial-gap motor/generator comprising a stator with a polyphase coil consisting of 6 phases, for example, is known. Such an axial-gap motor/generator has one group of 3 output lead wires X1, Y1 and Z1 that lead from the wire connection structure for the three-phase coil on one side and another group of 3 output lead wires U1, V1 and W1 that lead from the three-phase coil on the other side, and the output lead wires from these two groups are led from only one side of the stator.